1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetics for use in skin and hair treatment, more particularly to a new cosmetic composition comprising a glycolipid ester as an essential component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a certain group of substances have been used as a moisturizer in cosmetics of the type described above. Such moisturizer functions to keep the hair from becoming dry or rough and to prevent the moisture against evaporation or escape from inside of the skin so that the hair and skin may be rendered substantially moist and fresh-looking. Known as the moisturizer are polyols such as glycerine, propylene glycol and the like, amino acids and derivatives thereof such as sodium pyrrolidoncarbonate and the like, and oils such as hydrocarbons, higher alcohols, higher fatty acids, esters and the like.
However, when added to a shampoo or rinse which requires washing after its application, the known moisturizer such for example as glycerine of a water-soluble character is almost completely washed away upon washing of the cosmetic and cannot exert any moisture-retaining activity. In contrast, the moisturizer of an oily character makes the cosmetic oily and sticky and hence gives a disagreeable finishing touch to the hair. Glycerine remains deposited excessively on the skin when used in creams in which proper deposition on the skin is essential, while the oily moisturizer has the drawback that it blocks the skin membrane and often results in damaged skin. Therefore, a need continues to exist for moisturizing substances capable of imparting a satisfactory finishing touch to the skin and hair while at the same time eliminating the adverse properties attributable to the known moisturizer.
In view of that situation, the present inventors have made intensive studies on a variety of compounds, and as a result, have found that a particular glycolipid ester acts as an excellent moisturizer which achieves the above desired properties and gives the best results. Based upon this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.